It is a known technique to attach sheet metal panels together by use of a punch that indents the stacked panels into a die assembly to form a button that mechanically interlocks the panels. The die assembly includes a button-forming cavity having an anvil at the bottom thereof and plurality of die blades forming the side of the cavity. The blades are moveable radially outward to define the shape of the button formed to attach the panels together.